jollys_fantasy_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Jumpscares
Main = Jumpscares, also known as Deaths, are important mechanics that show how the player does die by the Animatronics. A FNAF fan-game can't be scary without jumpscares. Mechanics Jumpscares can be triggered by: *Ignoring animatronics. *Standing in the office for too long *Wasting power (JOLLY) *Wasting power in oxygen room(JOLLY 3:Chapter 2) *Watching Cameras for too long. (because you're defenseless) *Not keeping animatronics out of the office with the door. (JOLLY) *Letting Metallonette untangle itself. (JOLLY) *Not using the Controlled Shock buttons. (JOLLY 2) *Remaining without oxygen. (JOLLY 3: Chapter 1) *Forgetting to let out the gas. (JOLLY 3: Chapter 1) *Running out of gas. (JOLLY 3: Chapter 1) *Letting the animatronics get too close. (JOLLY 3:, Chapter 1 and 2) *Letting Shadow Tweetie to fully mateirlize. (JOLLY 3: Chapter 2) *Forgetting to flash Hetty (Jollibee's) *Letting Jollibee or Twirlie get in the office (Jollibee's) *Not sealing vents (Jollibee's) *Ignoring Yum in the vent entryway (Jollibee's) *Flashing Popo in the vent entryway (Jollibee's) Side Deaths These are deaths that can give players a game over, but they do not happen from animatronics or a minor and don't cause a game over, but more likley, just have the player loose a minigame. Side Deaths include: Letting Foxy get you. (JOLLY 2, time to sleep) Sealing too many vents. you will die of suffocation (Jollibee's) Die by heat if you don't repair the Air Condition system (Jolly 3: Chapter 2) Die by the virus (Jollibee's) Images |-|JOLLY = JollyTimes.gif|Jolly the Bee attacking the player. Webp.net-gifmaker.gif|Jolly's beta jumpscare. Note that the colors don't turn inverted on the final frame. TweetieNewJump.gif|Tweetie attacking the player. TweetieJumpscare.gif|Tweetie's beta jumpscare. Notice how Tweetie's endoskeleton is missing. GeorgieJ.gif|George attacking the player. MaxJumpscare.gif|Maxie attacking the player. MetallonetteJump.gif|Metallonette attacking the player. Red_Jolly_Scare.gif|''Classic Jolly'' attacking the player' 6775723870553918726.gif|Jolly's New Jumpscare From V1.5 |-|JOLLY 2 = Jolly2Jump.gif|Classic Jolly attacking the player. George2Jump.gif|Classic George attacking the player. Output c0gn54.gif|Freddy attacking the player. Bonnie jumpscare.gif|Bonnie attacking the player. Giphy.gif|Chica attacking the player. FoxyJumpscare3.gif|Foxy attacking the player. FoxyJumpscare2.gif|Foxy attacking the player from the left door. FoxyJumpscare1.gif|Foxy attacking the player from the right door. |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |-|JOLLY 3: Chapter 1 = WJollyJumplick.gif|Withered Jolly attacking the player. WTweetieJumpo.gif|Withered Tweetie attacking the player from the office. TweetieJumpGame.gif|Withered Tweetie attacking the player from her minigame. GeorgeMaybe.gif|Withered George attacking the player. Withered Maxie Jump.gif|Withered Maxie attacking the player. AntonetteJumpscare.gif|Antonette attacking the player. MetalFreddyJ.gif|Metal Freddy attacking the player. MatelBonnoJump.gif|Metal Bonnie attacking the player. MetalChicaJump.gif|Metal Chica attacking the player. MetalFoxyJump.gif|Metal Foxy attacking the player. |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined |-|JOLLY 3: Chapter 2 = GeorgeCh2Jump3.gif|Withered George attacking the player. (JOLLY 3:CHAPTER 2) ShadowTweetieJumpscareJ3C2.gif|Shadow Tweetie attacking the player. RBonnieDoorJ.gif|Rusty Bonnie attacking the player from the left door. RChicaRoomJ.gif|Rusty Chica attacking the player. RFreddyRoomJ.gif|Rusty Freddy attacking the player. RFoxyRoomJ.gif|Rusty Foxy attacking the player. Freegifmaker.me 2cPTM (1).gif|Withered Jolly's Jumpscare from Jolly 3:Chapter 2 RChicaDoorJ.gif|Rusty Chica's jumpscare from the door GeorgeCh2Jump2.gif|George's 3rd jumpscare GeorgeCh2jump1.gif |-|Jollibee's = '' Jolliebee AH.gif|Jollibee's Demo Jumpscare. Hetty's Jumpscare.gif|Hetty's Demo Jumpscare. Sx9RH88Cz1Qg7xJaSS.gif|Twirlie's Demo Jumpscare. Giphy (2).gif|Popo's Demo Jumpscare. giphy (1).gif|Yum's Demo Jumpscare. File:Tumblr_pwah34yWk31wrtbrmo5_500.gif Tumblr pwah34yWk31wrtbrmo4 500.gif Tumblr_pwah34yWk31wrtbrmo1_500.gif tumblr_pwah34yWk31wrtbrmo3_500.gif '' |-|Errors = JOLLY *In Tweetie's beta jumpscare, her endoskeleton is almost entirely missing. *In George's jumpscare his bowtie clips to his jaw JOLLY 2 *In Bonnie's jumpscare, his bowtie is layered in front of his jaw. *In Foxy's left and right door jumpscares, he glides to the player instead of walking or running. **This error is especially visible on the right door jumpscare. *In Classic George’s jumpscare the shadow texture on his jaw and right eye glitches JOLLY 3: Chapter 1 *in Withered Maxie’s jumpscare her jaw clips through her left shoulder when her head spins JOLLY 3: Chapter 2 *In Rusty Bonnie's jumpscare, his arm clips through the wall. *in Withered George’s chapter 2 jumpscare, his left arm’s ball joint detatches from his torso Jollibee's *In Yum's jumpscare, his visor clips through his body. **This, however, is not visible in-game, and can only be seen in the extras. *In Popo's jumpscare, his legs stretch longer. **This, however, is also not visible in-game, and can only be seen in the extras. Category:Mechanics